In the related art, a cloud is known that performs cloud printing which causes a printer to print content data that has to be printed, based on a printing instruction from a terminal (for example, JP-A-2014-146112).
In order to use a cloud, identification information on a printer that is used by a user, or user identification information needs to be in advance registered with a cloud. if the registration is completed, a terminal generates authentication-related information indicating that the cloud completes approval of the terminal and the user. The terminal recognizes that the registration of a printer with the cloud is completed, by using the authentication-related information if the user logs in on the cloud, and can perform printing using the printer of which the registration is completed, through the cloud.
At this point, there are times if the terminal deletes the authentication-related information due to a user's erroneous operation or the like. In this case, the terminal needs to again register identification information on the printer, or the like with the cloud and to reacquire the authentication-related information.
However, if reregistering the printer with the cloud, because the printer is already previously registered, the same printers are registered redundantly with the cloud. In a cloud mechanism, because it is assumed that the same printers are not registered redundantly, if the same printers are registered with the cloud redundantly, there is a concern that the printing will not be able to be normally performed using the cloud.
An object of an exemplary embodiment is to provide a technology that prevents job-performing apparatuses to be registered with a cloud redundantly.